


Plav

by nupoxsi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Community: footballkink2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/10208.html?thread=5274848#t5274848">this prompt</a> at <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/"><strong>footballkink2</strong></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plav

Sometimes Aleks hates standing outside for training when the snow covers the whole training pitch making it difficult to run without wearing a proper jacket and tempting him to do a snowball fight.

 

Sometimes.

 

But this Thursday is not sometimes. He finds himself in a rather good mood, one that gets even better when an Edin Dzeko with cheeks pink as a rose pops by his side humming a Christmas song. One arm falls heavily on his shoulders and brings their bodies together. Aleks keeps his straight face, not changing his facial expression even if Edin’s breathing feels so close to him. The way Edin face lights up when he scans the half empty pitch makes Aleks forget about the freezing chill lingering in the air.

 

"I bet I can score at least 5 goals on training today," Edin says with confidence, eyes narrowed. He begins to walk towards the center of the pitch and Aleks lets himself follow. "And that you, my dear Aleks, won't be able to score even one."

Aleks lifts an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

“You think you can do it, don’t you, wanker?”

“I know I can.”

“Sure you can.” Aleks snorts back a laugh and runs a hand over his face.

“So, you in or not?”

“What are we betting on?”

“We’ll decide that later.”

 

Aleks is about to protest but the smug smile on Edin's face is the only motivation he needs to put on a purple vest and give Edin a light punch on his side before he starts to jog to the other side of the pitch. Aleks blows him a kiss from a considerable distance, to what Edin responds showing him the middle finger.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They make two teams, Aleks’ and Edin’s. As they’ve always managed to end up in the same team, whereas it is because the manager asks them to, because they simply feel better when they play by each other’s side, or because they’re just incredibly lucky, is yet unknown. After about 20 minutes playing Edin scores four goals and Aleks wants to half kill Zabaleta, who plays for his team, for letting him get past him so many times. Yaya plays for his team, and has scored two goals himself, yet Aleks simply rolls his eyes and doesn't take the moment to congratulate him on his amazing free kick.

The only good thing Zabaleta does that morning is place the ball at Aleks' feet in less than half a second, which he is extremely thankful for. It might be childish but he doesn’t want to lose and specially losing a bet. Aleks dances through the pitch, he gets to pass by Edin, kicking the ball between his legs, letting Edin no time to figure out what’s happening, and running speedly to the goal box.

 

Suddenly Jesús is standing in front of him, his arms open wide and Aleks has to stop running immediately, freezing on spot. He holds the ball beneath his left foot with steadiness while he considers what his options are. By mistake, his eyes meet Jesús' gaze, and Aleks doesn't know if it's the clarity light of the morning or if he's simply never noticed before, but Jesús' eyes truly are blue as a summer sky. They’re the proper definition of blue, azul, bleu, azzurro, plav. He's almost unable to spot the pupils within his irises, Aleks gets lost in the colour and somehow he finds it fascinating. They are almost as light as the shirt he's wearing but it's still a vibrant, vivid blue. He blinks once, twice, and no, it isn't part of his imagination, Jesús eyes are truly that blue.

He doesn't know why nor how it happens, but he loses balance and has to look down. Both his feet are on the ground and the ball is missing. Once he looks up again, the boy with the bluest eyes is no where to be seen. "Fuck," Aleks spits out bitterly as he turns. Jesús Navas has the ball and is currently skipping on the opposite direction. Aleks chases after him as fast as he can, but the kid is smaller and slippery.

 

"Yo," Aleks hears Edin shout and _fuck_ , he's on his own standing near the goal box, Zabaleta almost inside the box so Edin technically wouldn't be offside.

 

In seconds and with a lot of speed, Aleks gets the chance to stand behind Jesús, but the moment he tries to tackle him, Jesús adverts him and skips him right in time. The ball makes its trajectory from Jesús to land right at Edin's feet, where it seems to fit perfectly. It doesn't even take him 10 seconds to get pass Pablo again and score what is his fifth goal that morning. He throws his arms up in the air, laughing so hard big huffs of steam are coming out of his mouth every time he gives a burst of laughter, and shouts something Aleks doesn't really care enough to hear.

 

"Need a hand?"

 

Jesús is standing in front of him with a gentle grin on his face. He extends a hand for him, Aleks takes it gratefully. He tries hard not to look at Jesús eyes again, but when the boy looks up at the sky for whatever reason, Aleks finds himself lost in his fucking eyes. When Jesús' gaze meets him again, Aleks shakes his head in disapproval. He punches Jesús lightly on the arm.

 

"Ouch," Jesús says softly, "what was that for?"

  
“For making me lose a bet to that wanker,” Aleks says pointing at Edin, who apparently is still celebrating his goals.  "And for having unbelievable blue eyes, you little cunt."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was supposed to be from a rival team player's POV but I got carried away. I really hope the OP doesn't mind.


End file.
